


Srereïew Aynantang-Hu

by Colonial Marine (Orcbait)



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Science Fiction, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcbait/pseuds/Colonial%20Marine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Dances with Viperwolves'</p><p>Its the year 2053 and Mackenzie Ryder, post-graduate student and budding lithics expert, is attending the lecture of world famous Dr Grace Augstine with her best friend and fellow post-graduate student J.J. LaTourène and their professor Christopher Sandler. An enlightening inaugural lecture turns into a life-changing experience when the last thing they expected, or even dared imagine, comes true... </p><p>They find themselves on Pandora, far from home and everybody they know and love. At least, they have each other. But danger lurks on the alien moon and before long trouble disturbs their peaceful research, and choices will have to be made - for good, or ill. As the conflict between the native Na'vi and the humans from Earth spirals out of control, they can no longer remain neutral and must choose sides. But what side will they choose? And will they manage to stay together at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Srereïew Aynantang-Hu

## Prologue

 

 

“...And thus I would like to conclude this inaugural lecture with their words of thank, and goodbye: _Irayo, Eywa ngahu_ – may Eywa be with you.”

As soon as the words had left Dr Grace Augustine's lips the lecture hall, filled to the brim with academics, burst into an applause that rapidly turned into a standing ovation. The sound of hundreds of hands coming together in praise thundered through the hall and swelled to a crescendo that drowned out all other sounds. It wasn't until Macy Ryder's hands tinged red and began to sting that the applause finally dwindled. The lecture had been truly inspiring and Macy was glad that she had taken the gamble that the long trip to Los Angeles would be worth the time and money. As the applause abated Dr Anton Schaeffer, dean of the Faculty of Human Sciences, climbed onto the stage and walked up to Dr Augustine.

“Thank you, – _irayo_ , isn't it? – for this inspiring lecture about the Na'vi,” Dr Schaeffer said as he shook Dr Augustine's hand and pressed a bottle of undoubtedly adequately expensive and festively wrapped wine on her.

Dr Augustine smiled kindly. “ _Irayo_ , Dr Schaeffer,” she responded as she accepted the gift. “I am greatly honoured by being awarded this honorary doctorate.” As she spoke she turned once more to the audience, “And it warms my heart that so many of you have come here to learn about our extraordinary neighbours.” Again applause filled the hall.

“It is therefore,” Dr Schaeffer said as he attempted to raise his voice above the tumult while he leaned towards the microphone, “that I would like to invite all to the Faculty's entrance hall, where we may discuss this most inspiring work under the pleasure of a drink and a snack! Thank you.” 

Immediately after the words had left his lips the crowd of academics started moving. Notebooks, both paper and digital, were packed hastily away as coats and bags were picked up and the murmur of excited talk added to the bustle that now filled the hall. 

“Fascinating, don't you agree?” Dr Christopher 'Chris' Sandler remarked excitedly as he rose from his folding chair and turned to the two doctoral students accompanying him. In his early 40's, the archaeology professor of early prehistory did and did not look his age at the same time. He wore a faded, red t-shirt above form-fitting jeans and old sneakers; a black suit jacket hanging across the back of his seat. Although his short, auburn hair had gone distinctly grey, it had been ruffled into a faintly fashionable out-of-bed look and, while square of shoulder and a head taller than both of his students, his clean shaven and angular face had a soft quality to it that gave him a gentle appearance despite his build, which was complimented by kind, grey eyes. 

He had that special quality only possessed by a lucky few: a natural, strong charisma that, combined with his casual good looks, drew female students of all academic years and specialisations towards him like flies to a pleasantly warm oil lamp in an otherwise dismally dour and dark room. However, he seemed unaware of his popularity and was, to many a heart's delight, still single. Few wondered why. Macy and her best friend JJ maintained the private joke that he will suddenly come out of the closet one of these days, breaking hearts en masse without ever being the wiser. 

“Another species, alive!” he continued as he packed his notepad and pen into his bag. “Imagine the possibilities, our understanding of the Na'vi will give us insights into what a different species can be like! It might even help us further understand how our prehistoric cousins may have been alike or different from us!” As he looked up from his bag, his friendly eyes alight with enthusiasm; Macy was struck by how timeless he looked. As if his passion for our closest extinct relatives, the Neanderthals, made him somehow immortal. 

“We have no real idea of what another species would be like, how they would differ from us not just physically, but mentally,” J.J. LaTourène interjected as she hooked her arm into the arm of her fellow student, and friend. “I bet you loved what Dr Augustine said about their lithic technology, Mace”. 

“Stone blades,” Macy responded as a frown creased her forehead. “Imagine that, genuine sword blades made from stone. It's...” 

“Incredible!” Dr Sandler responded as he put his jacket on and slung his leather academics' bag over his shoulder. “Let’s get to those drinks, girls, and see if we can steal some of the famous Doctor's invaluable time. I, for one, have a million questions!” 

Arms linked Macy and JJ followed their professor out of the lecture hall and down to the entrance hall of the Faculty of Human Sciences. The spacious hall was crowded as clusters of academics stood at small tables, no doubt discussing the lecture they had just heard. As the trio walked down the stairs, they saw Dr Grace Augustine stand near the centre of the room. To their surprise, she was talking with someone all three of them knew very well. 

“Ah, there she is!” Dr Sandler pointed out needlessly, “and look at that, Tom is already there!” For some reason this seemed to excite him even further. He glanced over his shoulder and winked at the girls, “let’s hurry while we can still pretend to coincidentally run into Tom.” 

Macy frowned slightly as she looked at his back. Why was he in such a state? Of course, Dr Augustine was quickly becoming a living legend. Still, he acted as if Christmas had come early this year. 

They walked down the stairs a pace quicker than before and made their way to where they had seen Dr Augustine talk with prof. Dr Thomas Jonathan Fairland. He too was a professor of early prehistory at the Faculty of Archaeology at which Macy and JJ studied. In his early 50's, his brown hair streaked with a lot of grey, and he was dressed in a moderately neat grey suit and thin glasses. He looked like a stereotypical 'confused professor'. He appeared in deep conversation with Dr Augustine. Yet as soon as the three of them appeared in his line of sight he looked up and called their names, beckoning them over as a broad smile appeared on his face. “Chris! Mackenzie, Jean-Jeanne!” he called as they approached. “Grace, these are my colleague and his doctoral students, whom I spoke about earlier”. 

Macy wondered what they had been talking about that her and her friend's names had come up. She looked at Dr Fairland, who seemed beside himself with excitement, just like Dr Sandler. How very strange. She could see Dr Sandler, who was standing beside her; give Dr Fairland a questioning, almost pleading, look. Dr Fairland answered his look with a quick nod and a broad smile before he glanced at Macy and JJ. An all but identical smile instantaneously mirrored itself on Dr Sandler’s features as he turned to his students, seemingly on the verge of bursting with excitement. For a moment he appeared to frantically look for words, as if he wanted to tell them what he had to say so much, that he had momentarily forgotten articulated speech. 

“Macy, JJ, I am so sorry I had to keep the two of you out of the loop,” he said finally, barely able to contain his excitement, his voice pitching as he spoke hurriedly, “but a few months ago Dr Augustine approached Tom. She was looking for archaeologists specialised in pre-Neolithic material cultures.” He looked from Macy to JJ and back. “My name came up,” he continued, after which he took a deep breath and steadied his voice, trying to get his excitement under control, “but I cannot hope to do this alone. Will you two accompany me as research assistants... to Pandora?” 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of time and hard work went into the creation and publication of this story and as such it is very dear to me. I would love to hear what you thought of it. And please, share this story freely (preferably as a whole, by sharing this story's main page). You may quote it. Tumble it. Print it. Hug it. Make love to it (what?!). But credit me and link back to the page on AO3.org associated to what you shared. Thank you. <3


End file.
